


Just A Fantasy

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Unicorns, seung-gil is a raging virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Seungchuchu Week Day 5 Magic & Mystique: Mythology/Folklore“Take off your shirt! Do it for the unicorn!”





	Just A Fantasy

Seungchuchu Week Day 5 _ Magic  & Mystique _

 

Mythology/Folklore

 

 

Seung-Gil travelled for quite some time before settling down. Although he feels he could still acquire more knowledge, his body would surely snap in half if he had to sleep on the cold floor of some creepy woods.

Miss Park had been impressed by his dedication to collecting knowledge and logging his experiences, and told he he could work for her library with free lodging.

 

Despite her being very nosy about his business, he accepted the offer nonetheless. He finds the silence of the library to be quite lovely- especially with the fanfare that usually happens in the streets. Miss Park plays midwife for most of her time anyhow.

 

 

The Korean wanderer sees a handful of faces, mostly scholars or would-be wizards, and engages in conversation with none of them. He’d rather be nose-deep in some prose than pretend to be civil.

 

However, the town minstrel doesn’t seem to take a hint.

Seung-Gil learned to be okay with that- after all, his ballads of heroic poetry are pretty stellar. His voice, smooth and solemn, recites tales of fantastic adventures, all to the gentle plucking of his lyre.

For that, he will forego that you’re not supposed to make noise in the library.

 

 

Leo, he calls himself, turns out to be not so bad. He’s not a talker- thank the heavens, but he is very persistent about being around Seung-Gil all the time.

Which is fine, because he’s helpful and will occasionally aid Seung-Gil in cataloguing the new shipment of reading material.

 

Seung-Gil is pretty able-bodied- you have to be to outrun wolves, but the extra hand is appreciated. It’s like having background music with you at all times, he realizes to the soft muttering of Leo- scratching out unsatisfactory lyrics on a roll of parchment.

 

 

 

There is… one thing, however.

 

 

 

Leo sings grand stories- all fiction and nonfiction, of conquering some monster or discovering some unfound treasure. Yet lately, the protagonist of his ballads seem to be after another conquest.

 

After the 42nd time that Leo wails about how the hero has been stabbed in the back by his one true love in some rescue plot, Seung-Gil smacks him over the head with a scroll.

 

 

It turns out that the local florist’s helper, Guang-Hong, has caught Leo’s heart and he’s being a bitch about it.

The meek creature- a faun, Seung-Gil identifies, is a pretty little thing. His shoulder and cheeks are dusted with freckles, and two curved horns grow from his forehead. His ears flop and tend to stand when he is surprised, easily charming half the townspeople (and most definitely, Leo).

 

 

Apparently, the florist had met him while harvesting some daisies and Guang-Hong wanted to be introduced to society.

You could find the young beast clop-clop-clopping down the stone road, helping some old woman with her basket of apples. Leo looked ready to cry, from his place at the library’s window.

 

 

Another month- no, week, of this useless pining and Seung-Gil will pack his bags and go.

Which is unfortunate because he’s gotten pretty used to living in the village.

 

 

So when Leo bounds up to him, bells on his hat jingling noisily, saying that he has a way to make Guang-Hong fall for him (thereby making him less of a disgusting lovesick mess), Seung-Gil accepts the invitation to help with as much enthusiasm as he’s ever shown in his 21 years of living on this earth.

 

And now he regrets it.

 

 

 

“This is so  _ dumb _ !” He growls into the empty forest.

 

Guang-Hong and Leo pop up from a nearby bush and shush him. “You’ll scare them away if you don’t keep quiet!”

 

“Unicorn sightings are impossibly rare,” Seung-Gil repeats for what feels like the millionth time since he’s embarked on this quest. “So what makes you think one will show up now?”

 

“Unicorns are attracted to virgins.”

 

“Yes well- Hey! Did I tell you about that?” Seung-Gil rewinds all of his conversations with Leo and tries to pinpoint when he shared that personal piece of information.

 

Leo loops sheepish from his place some good 10 yards away. “You actually never told me. I just assumed. But I’m right, yeah?”

 

“I hope you die tonight.” He hissed and saw him flinch.

 

 

The faun puts his delicate hand on the minstrel’s shoulder soothingly. Leo relaxes into the touch and Seung-Gil wants to gag.

“Thank you so much for doing this for me.” Guang-Hong’s voice is enchanting, and the woods seem to still at his spoken words. “I’ve always dreamed of seeing a beautiful creature like that.”

 

“You’ve never seen a mirror before?” Leo clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing the come on he blurted out.

 

Fuck gagging, Seung-Gil is going to projectile vomit.

He’d be lucky for a unicorn to grace their presence so that he can be stabbed with a horn through his ribcage.

 

Even if Leo successfully woos the young half-goat, that’d probably make his sickening demeanor even more unbearable, Seung-Gil realizes.

 

And no! It’s not because he’s bitter or anything!

Love just makes people stupid and illogical.

 

 

Take that prince from the last kingdom he visited- who feel for his manservant. The Nikiforovs had to reinstate all their rulings to allow that union to happen. Seung-gil kept a watchful eye over the legal proceedings then.

Had the new Prince Yuuri not been so lovely, he’s sure the townspeople would have rioted against it.

 

That’s the problem- love warps people's views, and that’s practically witchcraft!

Maybe that Yuuri son of Katsuki was a witch after all.

 

 

Guang-Hong and Leo are giggling amongst themselves, totally being hypocrites about the whole silence thing, so now Seung-Gil just leans further back at the one tree in the clearing- hoping they give up eventually.

 

A rustles startles him from his relaxed posture.

Some hog or rat, probably.

 

 

Guang-Hong and Leo obviously heard it too, considering their dramatic gasps.

“I doubt it’s what you think it is.” Seung-Gil quirks an eyebrow at their direction.

 

“You never know!” Leo’s smile is hopeful. “Be more enticing!”

 

“How?” Seung-Gil snaps a twig in between his fingers, bored out of his mind. He should have brought a book to read.

 

Guang-Hong hums softly, finger on his chin.

“In the tales I’ve heard, virgins would bare their breasts and the unicorn would lay their head on her bosom.”

 

“Oh that’s right!” Leo claps way too excitedly.

 

 

Seung-Gil feels his blood pressure hitch. “I don’t have fucking boobs!”

 

“Small detail.” The singer dismisses. “Show your nips!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Take off your shirt! Do it for the unicorn!”

 

“I will do  _ no such thing _ !” Seung-Gil hugs his tunic closer against his chest.

 

“Please, Seung-Gil?” Guang-Hong pleads, little goat ears flattened against his brunette hair. “Just for another few minutes, and then we’ll give up.”

 

 

The ability to escape this waste of time dangles over Seung-Gil’s head enticingly. He says a few curse words under his breath and begins to undress his top half.

 

The fact that Leo had begun to strum some seductive-sounding tune in his lyre didn’t make the motion any less grating on his ego.

The minstrel’s chant of “Strip! Strip! Strip!” even more so.

 

 

After this, he’s going to tear the little shit a new one, he vows to himself. He hears noises approaching him, and assumes Leo deems he had not given him enough strife at his expense.

 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Wh-” Seung-Gil looks up to berate Leo and Guang-Hong for ruining their set-up and leaving their hiding place, but finds possibly the most beautiful creature he has ever seen instead.

 

 

With opal-like irises, shining in iridescent, soft rainbow colors, and sun-kissed golden skin, the beast in front of him seems more like an angel than a unicorn.

“Why are you naked?”

 

“Why are  _ you _ naked?” Seung-Gil’s voice is squeaky and totally uncool. He hates himself now.

 

 

The creature’s lithe, god-sculpted form comes with a tiny waist and long legs that end with hooves- similar to that of Guang-Hong’s. Yet, instead of two horns, there is only one- a pearl-like spiral horn that blossoms forth from his forehead- catching the sun and glowing softly.

 

His skin, gorgeous, glitters- which makes his perfect black hair look ever blacker, soft wisps on his forehead, embracing his soft cheeks and delicate face.

 

 

 

Seung-Gil harkens back to his plea of being penetrated by a unicorn earlier and really things about it.

Mostly about the logistics- like who would be penetrating who.

 

 

Feeling like he didn’t hear the question, the fabulous creature bent down, thighs bracked against his chest and looking Seung-Gil up and down. Even his eyelashes are otherworldly- curling upwards and out like a fan across his lids.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Seung-Gil shakes his head, for he feels like his voice will betray him once more.

 

“Why don’t you have a shirt?”

 

“I’m- you-” He coughs, and looks at the bush where his two friends hide- he finds them awestruck as well- frozen in time. The unicorn didn’t seem to notice them.

 

“I’m… I wanted to attract you…”

 

The unicorn’s plush mouth purses. His eyebrows furrow a bit and his head cocks to one side. “By getting naked? I mean… Sure, but get a drink first, am I right?” He laughs- and shit. It’s like a choir.

Seung-Gil never wants to hear another pip come from Leo’s mouth because every other note pales in comparison to this magical laughter that has graced his hearing.

 

“Not like that!” He feels his face go hot. “My friend- they’re there- they want to see a unicorn and told me to… to…”

The unicorn lets out a long “oooohhh”- and Seung-Gil tries not to fantasize about what other sounds he could make. “That’s what I’ve been smelling?”

 

He reaches over and presses his finger (nails equally pearlescent like his eyes) square against his chest. “Virgin.”

 

Seung-Gil swallows- dry and scratchy. He’s never been shameful of that truth (with virginity being a social construct and all- he thinks) but suddenly his inexperience weight him down.

 

 

“Although it was slightly different so I wasn’t sure.”  The creature slowly traces their finger up and down Seung-Gil’s chest. “It was more… masculine. It’s the first time I got male virgin bait, but I don’t really mind it all too much since you’re so cute.”

 

A melody sweeps through the bookkeeper’s ears- all slow and savory, full of low tunes in a sinful composition…

 

 

 

However, it’s not from his imagination. He turns to find Leo resuming his diddy on the lyre. He resists the urge to tear out his jugular with his teeth.

 

“Oh, these must be your friends!” Phichit beams, standing up- giving Seung-Gil a face-ful of private parts.

“And who is this precious faun?” He coos to an approaching Guang-Hong.

 

The half-goat looks ready to cry at the compliment, eagerly shaking the unicorn’s hands. “My name is Guang-Hong! This is Leo and Seung-Gil. You’re so cool!”

 

“Phichit.”

The word feels magical all in itself, Seung-Gil notes.

 

 

Seung-Gil catches Leo’s eyes and finds him giving him a look. His cheeks turn hot and he scrambles to get up.

“Don’t- Hey! Phichit,” the word loses it’s magic on his mortal tongue, but it’s still pleasant, “I know you’re all.. Guardian of the forest and whatever… but could you…” He gestures to the magical being’s bare form, who only rolls his eyes.

 

 

“You mortals and your nudity.” He sneers, and takes Seung-Gil’s tunic from his hands before he could object.

 

 

His frayed tunic looks like a rag compared to Phichit’s natural aura. The hem reaches only to the top of his thighs and Seung-Gil understands now why Leo is the way he is about Guang-Hong.

 

 

“We brought some food in case we would wait here long. Would you like to share lunch with us?” Leo beams happily, ears turning pink at Guang-Hong’s grip on his bicep. The faun bumps his hip against the minstrel.

 

“Yeah! Please? It would be so cool.” Leo agrees to Gaung-Hong’s gesture. “Right, Seung-Gil?”

 

 

Those opal eyes turn back to Seung-Gil and he feels himself go hot- incapable of speaking more than one-syllable words.

“Lunch.” He coughs. “Sure. Yes.”


End file.
